


Angry Kisses

by PurrfectCatastrophe



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Rin is a huge dork, angry kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 19:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1399132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurrfectCatastrophe/pseuds/PurrfectCatastrophe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You ever get so angry you kiss a person? Rin has."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angry Kisses

You ever get so angry you kiss a person? Rin has and it was amazing.

Mostly he was angry at himself, but Rei is also to blame for being so damn oblivious. It started out small. He’d do random cute things like forget his glasses were rest on top of his head, spend ten minutes unknowingly making faces in the mirror while he tried to fix that stubborn part of his hair that just wouldn’t go the way he wanted, or saying stuff like “I got this for you since it reminded me of you” and making Rin’s heart race a mile a minute. It was unfair how worked up Rei could make Rin and then have the audacity to not even notice. 

It made him angry.

Then the adorable little shit just had to make matters worse by being so attractive. How is it possible to be that cute as well as ungodly hot at the same time? Rin has seen many guys pull themselves out of a pool but Rei did it beautifully. Track really did work wonders on those arms and Rin makes sure to wish the Track team well every night before going to sleep. The only thing more frustrating than his hotness was when he tried to push up the glasses that weren’t on his face.

Yes Ryuugazaki Rei made Matsuoka Rin without a doubt the angriest person in Japan. 

\--

Rin sighs for what seems like the hundredth time today. He’s watching Rei and Nagisa have a splash fight in the pool and it’s beyond adorable. It’s shocking to remember that he actually thought that Rei was cool for a short period of time. Then again people could say the same thing about him. Rin is so caught up in his thoughts he doesn’t notice Haruka standing next to him till he speaks.

“Rei’s smart but he’s not a mind reader.” Haruka says offhandedly. Rin gives him an annoyed look before deciding to humor Haruka’s cryptic way of talking.  
“What the hell are you talking about?” Rin asks already irked by the conversation.

“Just go talk with him or I’ll take him first.” Haruka huffs and that’s it. That was Rin’s breaking point. Haruka has the ghost of a smile on his face as Rin's mind processes those words. He looks scandalized that Haruka would ever suggest such a thing and also determined. Finally Haruka could stop worrying about those two losers and their love problems.

Rin stands up and shouts Rei’s name before walking into the locker room for a private place to talk. Rin is beyond pissed now. He's pissed at Haruka for saying that, at Rei for being so wonderful, and at himself for taking this damn long to do something. Rei enters the locker room moments later and Rin almost feels bad at how worried Rei looks. 

“Is there something wrong Rin-san?” Rei asks as he pushes his wet hair back in an incredibly hot way. That one simple gesture almost throws Rin off but he manages to stay strong.

“Yeah there is and it’s you.” Rin almost shouts.

“Me?” Rei repeats offended at the statement.

“Yes you! How dare you be so cute and hot at the same time then be that oblivious to how much of a hot nerd you are?”

“Cute? Hot? As if you're completely innocent to Rin-san!” 

“Excuse me?”

“Yes Rin-san you’re just as frustrating.”

“How am I frustrating?”

“You have a perfect form without having to think about it, you constantly act as if you’re too cool for most things but willingly join in with our nonsense, you put your hair in a ponytail when we jog, not to mention y-”

“How about you just shut up and kiss me then?”

“Maybe I will!”

And so they did.


End file.
